hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lillia Farlin
Lillia Farlin is a former singer. Early Life Lillia Farlin was born in 1958. She never told her parents names during her career, however she revealed that she only had one sibling, her brother, called Jason Farlin. Former Career - the start When she was 18, she joined a girlband. There was four, they were Paula, Samantha, Beth, and Lillia. The band did extremely well, and Lillia left for 10months after an argument aged 24, however she came back, and officially left aged 26. The same year after leaving the band, Powerful Gals, only 4months later, she released her first single, becoming a solo singer. She released her first album the same year, and started touring as soon as it was released. Her singles were a mixture of Heffish and English. She became extremely well known, and said she prefered being a solo artist than being in a band, the other singers not becoming famous. Her first single was "Blood Drip", and first album was called "Girl to Fight". She released five singles off her album which were Blood Drip, Fighter, Believe in Yourself, Try Harder, and I'll Cry For You. Her second album was released the next year called "Famous Again". She released seven albums from this called Demon Dry, Save Me, Believing is Hard, Tough Fight, Battler, Make me Smile and Love. She released a second album the same year called "In My Head". She said she worked extremely hard to get her career going. This involved her releasing two singles off this album called In My Head and Dreamer Boy. Former Career - the middle/fame/success During her career, she took breaks of 6months of everytime she had a child. However even though her children were young, she worked extremely hard, becoming one of the most famous heffalump singers ever. She became extremely succesful with her second and third album, and releasing her fourth "Living With Ya" was a hit as well. She released three singles off her album called Screaming, Breathtaking, and Love My Life. Her fame became too much for her aged 31 and she started to have drink problems due to the stress. This was in the news straight away and she ended up taking a break of her singing career for 2years. However, as soon as she was back she was even more succesful than more, and news said "she's back and better than ever with catchier songs!". Former Career - the end When she was 41, her singing career started to slow down. Her fans were disappointed and she posted online to say she wasn't quitting, but was relaxing more, the stress would be too much at this stage. When she was 42 she released an album "Sweet Touch" and had four singles off it called Hopeful, Beautiful, Oopsy, and Stare. She didn't release any music out until aged 45, she ended her career aged 47 after her last album and five singles. She was one of the most succesful heffalump singers ever, with several awards, she had various albums and singles and some were unreleased. Public Troubles When she was 31, stress got to her from the career causing her to start having drink problems. She ended up taking a 2year break. Personal Life She retired from her career aged 47. She lives at home with her husband, Johnny Farlin. They have five children who are called Kade Farlin, Melody Farlin, Tommy Farlin, and Melissa Farlin.